Acceptable Behaviour
by SamuelE8688
Summary: Sherlock ist sich nicht wirklich sicher, warum John ihn ficken will, aber er ist zuversichtlich, dass, wenn er sich akzeptabel verhält, John davon überzeugt werden kann, es weiter zu tun. In anderen Worten, John ist ein guter Boyfriend, und Sherlock ist ein Idiot. Genehmigte Übersetzung von bbcatemysoul


Das ist die Geschichte **„Acceptable Behaviour"** von der mir die Autorin **„bbcatemysoul"** freundlicherweise die Erlaubnis erteilt hat diese zu übersetzen und zu veröffentlichen. Die Originalversion findet ihr auf **„AO3"**

Eigentlich wollte ich hier den Link stehen haben, aber die Technik hasst mich anscheinend. Tut mir leid. Kann mir jemand Tipps geben?

**Acceptable Behaviour**

In der Nacht zuvor, als John ihm die Violine und den Bogen zärtlich aus seinen Händen nahm, und fortfuhr, den Rest des Abends geduldig und beharrlich das Gehirn seines bei ihm wohnenden Consulting Detective kurzzuschließen, hatte Sherlock wirklich keine Chance, anzuhalten und darüber nachzudenken, was das alles bedeuten sollte, und auf welche Weise von ihm erwartet wurde, wie er eigentlich reagieren er _tatsächlich reagiert_ hatte, war momentan ein bisschen verschwommen. Weshalb er jetzt da lag, und nachdenklich, im Morgengrauen, an die Decke seines Schlafzimmers starrte. Vage erinnerte er sich, an eine Menge Geräusche, eine Menge Durcheinander und eine Möglicherweise-Beschäftigung mit fast konfusem Gebettel. Wie demütigend.

Die Hände, unter seinem Kinn zusammengepressten, riskierte er aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick auf John. Am Schluss ihrer Ekstase, schlief Sherlock unverzüglich ein (Gott, wie gewöhnlich er anscheinend_ sein_ konnte)_, _so, dass er sich nicht sicher war, wann John auf die andere Seite des Bettes rollte. Kein Gekuschel dann, also. Im Fernsehen und in den Filmen, scheinen die Leute ziemlich häufig mit Kuscheln beschäftigt, aber offenbar war es in der derzeitigen Situation nicht angemessen. Nicht, das es sein müsste. Kuscheln war ein Resultat der Sentimentalität, und Sherlock hatte keine Verwendung für Rührseligkeiten. Und, was auch immer John letzte Nacht motiviert hatte, war offensichtlich nicht genug, um ihn danach, zum Kuscheln mit Sherlock zu motivieren.

Es war in Ordnung so. Und um ganz ehrlich zu sein, Sherlock war mehr als nur ein bißchen überrascht, als er beim Aufwachen feststellte, das John sich nicht in sein eigenes Zimmer zurückgezogen hatte.

Die nächste halbe Stunde war der Bestimmung gewidmet, ob, oder ob nicht, er das Bett verlassen sollte, bevor John aufwachte. Zum einen, hatte Sherlock Dinge zu erledigen, die nicht vom Bett aus erledigt werden konnten. Und wenn John aufwachte, und feststellte, wie lächerlich die ganze Sache war, würde er sich wahrscheinlich wesentlich besser fühlen, wenn er sich einfach aus Sherlock´s Schlafzimmer stehlen könnte und den ganzen Zwischenfall, solange er lebte, nicht mehr erwähnen müsste. Sherlock setzte sich auf und schwang seine langen Beine über die Bettkante.

Zum anderen, wusste Sherlock, dass, wenn John die Nacht wo anders verbrachte, er es bevorzugte gemeinsam aufzuwachen und zu frühstücken. Und je mehr er darüber nachdachte, irgendwie erschien es unhöflich, nachdem man mit jemanden geschlafen hatte, einfach abzuhauen. Nach kurzem Überlegen, ließ sich Sherlock wieder ins Bett zurück sinken.

Zweimal mehr überlegte Sherlock, das es am Besten wäre aufzustehen, um dann unverzüglich zu entscheiden, am Besten wäre es zu warten. Er fühlte sich bezüglich der ganzen Sache unakzeptabel nervös, obwohl er für sein Leben nicht ermitteln konnte, warum sich diese Entscheidung so enorm wichtig anfühlte. Es war einfach so, dass wenn Sherlock jetzt die richtige Wahl traf, und es ihm gelang sich nicht zu auffällig, wegen einem Morgen in seinem Leben zu verhalten, dann bestände vielleicht die Möglichkeit, an einem unbekannten Punkt in der Zukunft, wenn Sherlock wieder einmal zwischen Fällen und John wieder einmal unter sexueller Frustration leiden würde, John trotzdem willig wäre, diese ekelhafte, vulgäre, aber letzendlich doch nicht komplett unerfreuliche Sache zu wiederholen.

Oh Gott. Er wollte, dass es wieder passierte. War den kein Ende seiner Erniedrigung in Sicht?

Sherlock´s innerer Konflikt wurde in dem Moment unterbrochen, in dem sich John streckte und herüber rollte und zwanglos einen Arm über den Bauch des Detektiv´s legte.

„Guten Morgen," murmelte John, seine Lippen fühlten sich weich und warm gegen die Haut an Sherlock´s Schulter an. „Hoffentlich hast du nichts dagegen, weil ich geblieben bin."

"Natürlich nicht," erwiederte Sherlock, verwirrt darüber, warum John so eine lächerliche Frage stellte. „Ich kann mich kaum darüber beschweren, das du zweiundvierzig… nein, vierundvierzig Zentimeter, während du geschlafen hast, von mir entfernt lagst, vor allem nachdem ich den größten Teil des vergangenen Abends in einem verhältnismäßig intimen physikalischen Kontakt mit dir verbrachte."

"Gut." John´s Lippen zeichneten eine Linie von Küssen entlang des Schlüsselbeines, bis der Detektiv gezwungen war seine Hände von seinem Kinn wegzunehmen. „So ist es nämlich viel einfacher zu tun, wenn ich noch im gleichen Bett mit dir bin, du wirst sehen."

„Was tun?", fragte Sherlock, gleichzeitig sich selbst beruhigend wegen seines zunehmenden Herzschlags als sich John´s Lippen Richtung Süden wendeten und einen langsamen Abstieg über Sherlock´s Brustbein begannen.

John kicherte, während seine Hand an Sherlock´s Seite entlang zu dessen Hüfte glitt und er dort zärtlich zudrückte. „Morgensex. Das heißt, wenn du magst."

Das gehörte nicht zu den angedachten möglichen Perspektiven, die der Morgen so bringen konnte. Nicht, dass es in irgendeiner Weise zu beanstanden wäre, dachte Sherlock, als er nach unten schaute, wo seine Finger sich irgendwie in John´s Haare verwickelt hatten. John´s Zähne nagten unterdessen an einem Punkt rechts neben Sherlock´s Nabel. Und nachdem er John schon in der Nacht zuvor die volle Bandbreite seiner beschämenden Geräusche zu hören erlaubt hatte, sah Sherlock jetzt keinen Grund das sich daraus resultierende Stöhnen, zu unterdrücken, was John als klare Zustimmung wertete.

Lektion gelernt, entschied der Detektiv, währenddessen John´s Mund immer tiefer wanderte, wenn John Watson mit dir ins Bett geht, ist die korrekte Antwort, liegenzubleiben, bis er aufwacht.

Mit dem Sex kamen eine Menge zwangloser Berührungen, in der Abgeschiedenheit ihrer Wohnung. John war in keinster Weise zurückhaltend, Sherlock wach zu küssen, oder seine Hand über die Schulter des Detektivs gleiten zu lassen, wenn er in der Küche hinter ihm vorbei ging, oder ihm einen spielerischen Klaps auf den Hintern zu geben und ihm gleichzeitig zu befehlen mit dem Schmollen aufzuhören und das Sofa zu teilen. Von dem zog Sherlock zwei Rückschlüsse:

Erstens, John war ganz klar in irgendeiner Art von Trockenperiode bezüglich Frauen, und deshalb bekommt er derzeit nicht das Maß an körperlichen Zuwendungen, das er benötigte; und zweitens, John sah keinen Grund mehr, willkürliche Grenzen der Intimsphäre, in der Ungestörtheit ihrer Wohnung, zu befolgen und weiterzuführen, nachdem er ein paar Tage jeden möglich, vorstellbaren Teil der Anatomie seines Mitbewohners erkundet hatte. Sherlock konnte wirklich nicht behaupten, dass er dagegen etwas einzuwenden hätte, besonders, nachdem die beiläufigen Berührungen oft zu eindeutig weniger beiläufigen Berührungen führten, was manchmal zu mehr gemeinsamen Aufwachen zusammen in seinem Bett führte und was fast immer dazu führte, dass sie John´s Zugetanheit von Sex am Morgen frönten.

Nicht einmal für einen einzigen Moment erwog Sherlock dieses komfortable Arrangement zu gefährden, indem er annahm, dass solche Berührungen in der Öffentlichkeit akzeptabel wären. Nüchtern betrachtet, schien es umsichtig, auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, und John von vorneherein keinen Grund zu geben, worin er sich gezwungen sehen würde, seine Heterosexualität gegenüber irgendwelchen Leuten kundtun zu müssen. Deshalb hielt Sherlock, wenn sie in London unterwegs waren, die von ihm festgelegte Distanz, von der er annahm, dass diese die korrekte, zwischen zwei Männern in einer strikt platonischen Partnerschaft, wäre. Kein versehentliches Berühren ihrer Hände, wenn sie nebeneinander gingen, kein zufälliges Anlehnen seines Knies gegen John´s Oberschenkel, wenn sie in einem Restaurant saßen.

"Warum gehst du so weit entfernt?", fragte John als sie eines Nachmittages vom Mittagessen zurück in ihre Wohnung gingen. Sie hatten das Frühstück zugunsten eines Vormittages im Bett ausfallen lassen. „Es ist wirklich störend sich mit dir zu unterhalten, wenn sich dauernd Leute zwischen uns durchschieben. Und um Himmels willen, wo hast du eigentlich deine Handschuhe? Es ist verdammt kalt hier draußen."

Sherlock rieb tatsächlich seine Hände aneinander und blies dagegen, weil sie in dieser Kälte taub geworden waren, sogar in seiner Manteltasche. Um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu ihrer derzeitigen Situation zu ziehen, indem er auf die erste Frage eingehen würde, beschloss er, gleich zur zweiten zu springen."Ich ließ sie letzte Woche im St. Bart´s am Labortisch, nachdem ich einen Messbecher mit ätzender Säure darüber geschüttet hatte," erklärte er. „Das heißt, ich brauche ein neues Paar. Allerdings bin ich noch nicht dazu gekommen welche zu kaufen."

John zog seine Handschuhe aus und steckte sie in seine Manteltasche. Dann durchbrach er Sherlock´s imaginäre Trennlinie, zog ihn an den Rand des Fußgängerweges, unter die Markise eines Ladens, und rieb seine Hände kräftig. „Etwas besser jetzt?"

Die Wärme, die von John´s Händen ausging war herrlich, zugegebener Maßen. Aber obwohl er sowieso schon in unmittelbarer Nähe von John war, wollte Sherlock am liebsten seine Arme um John schlingen und sein Kinn auf John´s Kopf in dessen Haaren ruhen lassen. Natürlich nur wegen der zusätzlichen Körperwärme in dieser bitteren Kälte. Es hatte überhaupt nichts damit zutun, das es sich wie ihre Schlafposition in der Nacht zuvor anfühlte. „Ein bisschen. John, es ist in Ordnung, du brauchst nicht-„

"Steck diese Hand in deine Tasche," orderte John, während er Sherlock´s linke Hand losließ, und gleichzeitig seine Finger mit den Fingern von Sherlock´s anderer Hand verflocht, und in seine eigene Manteltasche steckte.

„Das wird nur eine von beiden warmhalten," maulte Sherlock, während er mit Bestürzung den Punkt betrachtete an dem sein Mantelärmel in John´s Tasche verschwand.

Sich nah an Sherlock´s Seite haltend, steuerte John sie beide von dem Geschäft weg, wo sie zusammengedrängt standen, und setzte ihren Weg fort. „Tja, dann, Genius, wenn diese Seite schön warm ist, werden wir die Seiten tauschen, um die andere aufzuwärmen."

Bedachtsam überarbeitet Sherlock die imaginären Regelungen, die in seinem Kopf festgelegt waren. Wenn niemand, den sie kannten in der Nähe war, hatte John nichts gegen ein bißchen nicht-streng-platonisches Anfassen in der Öffentlichkeit, vor allem, wenn die Situation seinen fürsorglichen Instinkten entgegen kam.

Darum beschloss Sherlock, dass er kein Interesse hegte, seine Handschuhe in nächster Zeit zu ersetzen.

Ermattet, mit dem Gesicht nach unten gegen die Matratze gepresst, die nasse Stelle unterhalb seines Beckens und Bauch unbeachtet, seufzte Sherlock entspannt gegen das Kissen, das sein Gesicht halb verdeckte, während er sich gleichzeitig darum bemühte, seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ein Paar kräftiger Hände glitten von seinen Hüften hinauf zu seinen Rippen, bevor John quer über ihn plumpste, ein unbequemes, aber nicht unwillkommenes Gewicht, entlang Sherlock´s Rücken drapiert, heiße Atemstöße, gegen seine von Schweiß dampfende Haut, keuchend.

Drei Wochen innerhalb dieses Arrangement, und Sherlock musste zugeben, das es sich nicht so entwickelte, wie er erwartet hatte. Er hatte gedacht, ein paar sexuelle Aktionen, und die Spitze des Eisberges, sprich John´s sexueller Frustration, wäre geglättet. Er hatte nicht, endlose Wochen mit ziemlich überschwänglichen, überschäumenden Sex, über die ganze Wohnung verteilt, erwartet. Nicht zu erwähnen all das ganze andere Verhalten, das John normalerweise typischerweise für die Frauen mit denen er sich verabredete, reservierte. Wie zum Beispiel die Berührungen, das Teilen einer Decke am Sofa, während sie Fernseh sahen. Nun ja, John sah Fernsehen, und Sherlock recherchierte das Gift der tödlichen Chironex fleckeri Qualle.

Etwas früher am heutigen Tag, traf sich John mit einem alten Bekannten, einem Botaniker, und hatte für Sherlock einen Behälter voller giftiger Pflanzenteile beschafft, damit er, Sherlock, beschäftigt wäre. Er sagte, dass er der Meinung sei, dass der Detektiv sich darüber mehr freuen würde, als über einen traditionellen Strauß Rosen. (Scharfsinnige Schlußfolgerung von John´s Seite, denn die Erkenntlichzeigung der Dankbarkeit für besagtes Geschenk, führte unmittelbar zu den gegenwärtigen Verhältnissen im Schlafzimmer). Es schien, als ob John zu lange ohne jemanden war, an dem er seine romantischen Aufmerksamkeiten verschwenden konnte. Das Problem war, das Sherlock zunehmend abhängiger von dieser Situation wurde, und ein andauerndes Gefühl von Bedrohung entwickelte, vor allen, wenn er in Betracht zog, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis John wieder eine neue Freundin finden würde.

Gefühlsduseleien.

Wie unakzeptabel dumm. Wie unendlich peinlich.

Ohne die geringste Bereitschaft, John von seinem Rücken zu vertreiben, wo er anscheinend vor sich hin döste, drehte der Detektiv seinen Hals, und blickte über seine Schulter auf John´s zerzauste Haare. „Ich nehme an, das deine kleine Durststrecke anscheinend ein bisschen länger andauert, als ursprünglich erwartet."

„Welche Durststrecke?", murmelte John, erschöpft und verwirrt.

"Mit der Partnersuche, offensichtlich," sagte Sherlock bissig. Gott es war schlimm genug, das er begann sich darüber Sorgen zu machen. Es allerdings für John auch noch vorzubuchstabieren, war nahezu unerträglich.

John rollte sich herum und schnaubte verdutzt gegen Sherlock´s Haut. „Was willst du damit sagen? Ich weiß ja, dass das nicht wirklich dein Gebiet ist, aber was wir bis jetzt getan haben, und so oft wie wir es getan haben, ist es das exakte Gegenteil einer Durststrecke."

Mit seinem Gesicht in dem Kissen versenkt, um sein Augenrollen zu verbergen, erklärte Sherlock mit einer muffigen Stimme. „Mit _Frauen_, John."

"Oh. Nun ja, in diesem Fall, nein, es war nicht einmal beinahe so lang wie ich es erwartete." John lächelte, als er zwei schnelle kurze Küsse zwischen Sherlock´s Schulterblätter platzierte; Sherlock konnte es fühlen. Als John sich zurückzog, gab er Sherlock noch einen zärtlichen Klaps auf seinen Hintern. „Weil ich gerade drandenke, ein alter Armee Freund von mir ist morgen in der Stadt um seine Schwester zu sehen. Er fragte, ob wir uns mit ihnen zum Mittagessen treffen würden. Es wäre schön, wenn du mitkommen würdest."

Weil sich die beschmutzten Laken zunehmend unangenehmer anfühlten, seit John sich erhoben hatte, rollte Sherlock sich auf die andere Seite und ließ sich auf seinen Rücken fallen, während er zur Decke starrte. Mittagessen mit John´s Freunden klang uninteressant, und Sherlock konnte sich nicht vorstellen, warum er eingeladen war, oder warum es erwartet wurde, dass er erscheinen solle. Allerdings lag die Quote der erbrachten Argumente weit unterhalb seines normalen Durchschnitt. Aber das war ihm momentan absolut egal, da er von einem alarmierenden Übermaß der Erleichterung beherrscht war, das er fühlte, anläßlich John´s offenbarer Überzeugung, dass keine Frau am Horizont verfügbare wäre.

Als sie am nächsten Tag zur Mittagsessenzeit das Restaurant erreichten, sah Sherlock allerdings, dass John zu früh gesprochen hatte. Matthew und seine Schwester Genevieve waren schon da, und Sherlock konnte nicht anders, als zu notieren, das Genevieve sehr attraktiv war, gerade so wie es John mochte. Sie war auch Single, und in John´s bevorzugter Altersklasse. Und sie flirtete mit John. Wenn Sherlock nicht gezwungen worden wäre, wiederholt zu versprechen, das er Menschen, während des Essens, nicht laut deduzieren dürfe, er würde unverzüglich damit angefangen haben. Bevorzugt über die Tatsache, dass sie ganz klar ersichtlich nur an einer zeitweisen Partnerschaft interessiert war, vor allem, um ihren „mal-Freund", „mal-nicht-Freund" eifersüchtig zu machen.

Mit einem frustrierten Seufzer sank Sherlock in seinem Sitz zurück. Einen Moment später, legte John wie beiläufig seinen Arm quer über Sherlock´s Stuhllehne und drückte die Schulter des Detektivs beruhigend. Matthew ließ seine Augen zweimal zwischen ihnen hin und her schnippen und versuchte erfolglos ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Genevieve errötete leicht und unterließ das Flirten, zugunsten einer mehr zwanglosen Unterhaltung.

Sherlock leerte seinen kompletten Teller, in dem Bestreben, seinen Mund dauerhaft beschäftigt zu halten, und um somit auf keinen Fall irgendetwas zu sagen, was John seinen Fehler realisieren lassen würde.

Es näherte sich schon Mitternacht. Der Fall ging schon seit acht Uhr am Morgen, und die letzten Körperteile fehlten immer noch. Trotzdem bot die Jagd nach dem Kadaver ein bißchen Unterhaltung. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Killer genauso empfunden, in Anbetracht des Maßes an Langeweile das jemand empfinden musste, um einen Körper so zu zerteilen, Hinweise an jedem Teil zu befestigen, und dann jedes Teil in einem anderen Müllcontainer zu versenken. Lestrade´s Team entdeckte eine Hand, aber war zu beschränkt (natürlich), um den Hinweis, der zum nächsten Teil führte, zu entschlüsseln. Das war der Punkt, an dem sie Sherlock hinzuzogen.

Mit der Taschenlampe in seinem Mund, wühlte sich Sherlock durch den Abfall. Während Lestrade und John einige Meter entfernt standen, und ohne Zweifel über triste, langweilige Themen, wie zum Beispiel Fußball oder Bier diskutierten, und John Sherlock´s Schal und Mantel festhielt, damit er nicht von der nächtlichen Aktivität ruiniert wurde.

Lestrade beantwortete ein Telefonat und verbrachte ein paar Minuten im Gespräch mit dem Anrufer. Sherlock dachte, er hörte Lestrade „Sally," sagen, war sich aber nicht sicher. Einen Moment später kamen John und Lestrade näher, und schauten gerade so, als ob sie schlechte Neuigkeiten überbringen würden.

„Was ist los?", schnappte Sherlock, während er eine Mülltüte abwarf und zur nächsten griff.

„Schau mal, versuche dich nicht aufzuregen," begann Lestrade, während er sich räusperte, „aber es sieht erheblich danach aus, als ob der verrückte Bastard sich gerade selbst gestellt hat und bereit ist, alles zu gestehen. Donovan kümmert sich momentan darum."

Sherlock stoppte abrupt, mitten unter dem Öffnen einer Plastiktasche, welche sich in der Tat so anfühlte, als ob sie den linken Fuß und vielleicht sogar einige Kleidungsstücke des Opfers enthalten würde. „Stellte sich selbst. Stellte _sich_ _selbst_?"

Er hatte einen ganzenTag mit der Suche nach Leichenteilen verbracht, und jetzt ließ es der Idiot nicht einmal zu, dass er den Kriminalfall auflösen konnte?

„Lestrade, ich hoffe zu deinen Gunsten, dass, was auch immer für einen Verrückten Donovan gerade eben verhört, es sich nicht um den derzeit aktuellen Mörder handelt. Denn, wenn du mich heute morgen von geradezu fantastischen Sex wegschlepptest, für einen Fall, den ich nicht einmal lösen darf, werde i-„

Mist!

Das war nicht das, was er sagen wollte. Er presste seine Lippen zusammen und starrte, zuerst auf den eingepackten Fuß in seiner Hand, dann auf Lestrade, und dann gab er vor auf John zu starren, jedoch zweifelte er gehörig, das er das wirkungsvoll hinbrachte.

„OK, du hattest recht," Lestrade bedachte John mit einem jovialen Klaps auf die Schulter, „Er ist wirklich kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch. Gott sei Dank ist er dein Boyfriend, und nicht meiner."

Herrgott, _nein_, gab es irgendetwas in dieser Welt, das Lestrade nicht noch schlimmer machen konnte? Sherlock warf die Tasche weg, und kletterte umständlich aus dem Müllhaufen, dann glättete er pingelig seinen Anzug. „Ich habe keinen Zusammenbruch," protestierte er kühl. „Und du wirst mir sicher verzeihen, wenn ich nicht hier herumstehen möchte, um zu hören, das John einen hat, weil er es schon zum hundertausendsten Mal entschieden ablehnt hat, und hartnäckig auf seine Heterosexualität besteht."

Lestrade runzelte die Stirn und schaute John fragend an, dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und hielt den Mantel so, dass Sherlock mit seinen Armen hineinschlüpfen konnte. Als Sherlock nur argwöhnisch darauf schaute, rollte John mit seinen Augen, machte einen Schritt nach vorne und packte ihn in den Mantel.

„Zumal du so sicher bist, dass du keinen Zusammenbruch hast, könntest du dich wenigstens selber anziehen," schimpfte John, als er vor Sherlock stand, und sich streckte, um ihm seinen Schal um den Hals zu schlingen. Nebenbei schoß er ein Grinsen zu Lestrade. „Bist du sicher, das du nicht neidisch bist, Kumpel?"

"Ziemlich sicher," lachte Lestrade, der bereits in Richtung seines Auto´s unterwegs war, um auf die Ankunft seiner Mitarbeiter und Anderson zu warten, die sich weiter um die gefundenen Beweisstücke kümmern würden. „Bis morgen früh dann, in meinem Büro?"

John nickte. „Ja, wir werden da sein."

"Du hast gar nicht darüber mit ihm diskutiert," bemerkte Sherlock, während er seinen Blick auf Lestrades Rücken gerichtet hielt. „Jetzt wird er es überall herum erzählen."

"Über was redest du eigentlich? Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass es sowieso schon jeder weiß. Bist du sicher, das du keinen Zusammenbruch hast?" John schlang einen Arm durch Sherlocks, und zog ihn Richtung Hauptstrasse, um ein Taxi aufzuhalten.

Sherlock verzog sein Gesicht und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „John reden wir wirklich über die gleiche Sache? Er nannte mich deinen-„

„Boyfriend, ja. Ich nehme nicht an, dass das die meisten Leute besonders überraschen wird." John stoppte jäh und runzelte die Stirn. „Ist es dir nicht recht, dass ich es allen sage?"

"Was?" Sherlock drehte sich zu John um und starrte ihn stumm an, während er verzweifelt versuchte das komplett unbegründete Hämmern in seiner Brust und das unbestimmte, diffuse, nagende Gefühl in seinem Magen zu ignorieren. Er schloß seine Augen, und überdachte John´s Verhalten im letzten Monat. „Ich dachte-„ stammelte Sherlock, während er auf seine Zehen starrte, „ich dachte du bräuchtest Sex, mit irgendjemand, bis du wieder eine neue Freundin findest."

John ließ Sherlock´s Arm los, trat einen Schritt zurück und starrt ihn fassungslos an. „Wie ist es möglich, dass du so etwas denken kannst, nachdem…. Warte. Hast du denn überhaupt nicht mitbekommen , was ich zu dir gesagt habe, in der ersten Nacht?"

"Was? Wann?" Sherlock sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, sein Gedächtnis durchforstend. Er spielte Geige als John von seinem Spaziergang heim kam, und John redete über etwas, von dem er annahm, dass es wichtig war, also hatte Sherlock gehorsam zum Spielen aufgehört und hatte allgemeine, beiläufige Kommentare in passenden Momenten eingeworfen, während er tatsächlich damit beschäftigt war die variierenden Eigenschaften der Gifte der unterschiedlichen Quallenarten zu vervollständigen. Und dann, passierte das mit dem Sex, und ab diesen Teil war Sherlock absolut aufmerksam.

"Oh, Gott, du hast nicht. Du hast wirklich kein Wort von dem was ich zu dir sagte gehört," John rieb sich über die Stirn und stieß ein ungläubiges Lachen aus. „Um Himmels willen, Sherlock, du führtest ein Gespräch! Ich sagte dir, das ich dich unendlich liebe, wie ein totaler Spinner, und du sagtest, dass das gut wäre, und du erschienst verdammt nochmal ziemlich begeistert, von dem was danach kam!"

Sherlock starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an, als dieser Teil der Informationen einrastete. Er war sich bewusst, dass wahrscheinlich erwartet wurde, dass er etwas dazu sagen sollte, aber sein Gehirn und sein Mund schienen momentan nicht zu kooperieren.

"Warte mal," fuhr John nach einer längeren Pause fort. „Wenn du dachtest, das ich dich nur für Sex benutze, was zum Teufel hast du dann getan?"

„Ich versuchte, nichts zu tun, was dich dazu bringen könnte, mich nicht mehr zu ficken!" platzte Sherlock heraus. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht von einen auf den anderen Fuß. „Du wirst doch nicht? Aufhören, meine ich. Ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn die Dinge so weitergehen würden, wie sie bis jetzt waren."

John starrte ihn ungläubig an, es fühlte sich wie Ewigkeiten an, bevor er in haltloses Gelächter ausbrach. „Gott bist du ein Idiot." Er hakte sich, wie schon vorher, wieder bei Sherlock ein, und gab ihm einen Rüffel mit seinem Ellenbogen um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Anhalten eines Taxis zu lenken.

Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern, und hob den Arm um ein Taxi zu stoppen. „Viele Boyfriends sind Idioten."

Ich hoffe, das ich den Witz und die Zauberhaftigkeit der Originalversion einfangen konnte und auch auf deutsch zum Ausdruck bringen konnte, und ihr Spaß beim Lesen hattet.

Den Begriff Boyfriend habe ich bewusst so übernommen, um den Unterschied „ein Freund" und „mein Freund" herauszustellen.

Für Verbesserungsvorschläge bin ich immer dankbar.

Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an dieser Geschichte bzw. den Personen.

Danke fürs Lesen!


End file.
